


Pursed Lips

by ImmerSie



Series: RenAo Week [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, RenAo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmerSie/pseuds/ImmerSie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needs to learn how to speak his mind. Surely after the incident that transpired, he would learn to do and forget his hesitance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pursed Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the Renao Drama Cd. 
> 
> For Day 3 of RenAo Week: Confession

Whether it was his anxieties or his habit of silence, he was not sure as to why when he felt it necessary to speak to Aoba of what he felt, the chance would never come along. Mostly it was due to the falter in confidence, the knit brows and wandering gaze as he mumbled a remark of ‘nevermind’. 

But it most certainly was not something to sweep under the rug most of the time. Speaking his affections were far more easier than being honest with himself about what went on in his mind and wavered in his heart. It was a masterful puzzle that he had not yet figured out yet, still scowling at the pieces that did not connect as he wished they did. 

However, after the incident with Takumi and a rogue officer, he thought it well to no longer keep himself silent.

Beni and Koujaku themselves had told him it was not well to keep behind a wall, nervous towards actually talking about what he felt was right at the moment. The small red bird had taken measures of chastising while Koujaku spoke far more kindly in the manner. 

His mind wandered to them now as he busied himself with little tasks in the Seragaki residence. 

Tae was out for a visit to one of her friend’s homes, an injury that needed tending to was what she had mentioned before leaving Ren and Aoba to their own devices. 

Aoba was still upstairs, either resting pleasantly or reading or enjoying the small summer breeze that passed on the balcony. He was safe, that was the fleeting significant thought that buzzed in the back of Ren’s mind as he dusted off areas of the home. He was no longer in danger of injuries, no longer at risk of being harmed or assaulted by anyone. Ren would be sure to protect him should that come forth. 

Even after the situation and even after they spoke a touch, with Aoba remarking upon how Ren grew stronger and was far different from how he had been when first hospitalized, he still felt like there were words in between that should have spoken.

It’s that mindset that has him pause in his actions and favor a glance to the staircase. 

No longer than five minutes later does he set aside the feather duster and make his way up the steps and down the hall. Wringing his hands as per a new habit he had picked up, he stops before the door of their bedroom with a steady train of thought that only wavered a touch. 

What to say? Where to start? What pieces was he missing? 

A deep breath is taken as the door is pushed open, a small creak to serve as an alert to a new presence in the room. Aoba, whom was lounging on the balcony and gazing upon the sky, peered back curiously, only to turn and properly allow a warm smile to cross his lips. 

“Ah, hey Ren!” 

The greeting is followed suit by a small yip and a bump of weight against Ren’s shins which has him now look to the small AllMate that desired some of his attention. Ren does give a small smile and crouched to pick up the canine before standing and closing the door behind him as he ventured to the balcony where Aoba stood. 

“Aoba. Are you doing well?”

“Of course I am. I’ve never been better, it’s nice outside so I thought it would be good to get a little fresh air.”

A considerate hum is Ren’s response, fingers absentmindedly threading into soft navy fur which earned a pant and a nuzzle from the canine nestled in his hold. 

“Aoba..” He starts, the hesitation already seeping in, but he is quick to shake it off with a determined expression. 

That only seems to garner Aoba’s wonder, head tilting and posture now fully turned to face his lover. Whatever had to be spoken surely must have been serious and the azure haired male did well to give understanding as he now knew Ren had issues at times when it came to admittance of emotions. 

The action is noted by the pup whom does well in nudging at Ren in its own way of urging. It earns a faint smile from the man before he meets inquisitive hazel. 

“--You say that I am growing stronger, and I believe you when you say that. That is what I wanted when I left the hospital and spent all of this time with you, to grow stronger and protect you.”

A venture of sight would allow him to catch a look at a faint bruise on Aoba’s arm, a remainder of the assault which was remarked upon some time ago. A hand does reach out to gently brush over the discoloration, melancholic over his inability to reach and prevent it. But as Aoba said, it would heal soon enough and the concerns were very much appreciated. 

“I failed to do that in some way, I wasn’t urgent enough in coaxing you to stay away from Takumi when he gave his invite. I was upset at myself for not being more forward, coming along with you when you left. And yet I always was a bit more bold in the past.”

But that was when he was a protector that lingered in the foundations of young man’s mind, jaw set and directive followed.

“Ren..” Aoba says, softly and careful to not interrupt, listening to the man’s words. 

“Even now, I still can’t fully describe that awful feeling that came to pass when you didn’t come home. Perhaps it was fear, maybe far worse than that. But I also know that while I was lost, I was set on finding you and taking you away from whatever or whoever had you. I still feel anxious at the thought of ever finding you like that again.”

He hadn’t noticed that his gaze had ventured off, lowering to the wooden floor beneath their feet. But it does well in settling on Aoba once more as he speaks with utter candidacy. 

“I will continue to do my best in keeping you safe. No matter what.” 

Aoba regards Ren with a faint abashment, surprise more so seeping into his features, as the words sink in. He doesn’t move just yet, rather he looks to the firm yet desperate expression. It sends him to the past and suddenly they’re on the beach again, a dismayed Ren with fading pixels and him, looking to the other with the same expression he does now. 

Steps are taken and he engulfs Ren in a tight, warm embrace. No words are shared during the interval of silence, the only sound to pass of soft breathy sighs and the rustle of touch brushing over fabric. 

“I know. I know you’ll protect me, Ren. You always have and nothing’s stopped you before. And I can see that you’re ready to jump into action if I ever do end up in trouble.” 

“Aoba..”

“I’m happy about that and I’d love for you to continue watching over me. But in return, I’ll do my best to keep you safe too.” He spoke, “You’re strong but you’re still scared, so I’ll take care of you like you do me, okay?”

Honey orbs would look to the shorter with a reflection of emotions Aoba had given earlier before he nods, “..Thank you.” 

Aoba grins then, a small moment shown as a chance for an idea to flicker in his expression. Before Ren could ask what exactly the other was thinking, he felt a hand press at the back of his head, moving him until their foreheads were pressed together. 

In a tone of deepened pleasantry,  “The pleasure is mine.” 

And Ren could swear his heart bubbled in a bout of warmth in lieu of the other mimicking the action he had done so many times prior. It’s a unique strike of randomness, but treasured nonetheless as his lips curve further. He finds himself not in the least regretful that he finally chose to speak up, not if it gave him such bliss like it did now. 

The small spitz chooses then to speak up as well, bark exuberant and bright as a squirm would allow the chance to lick both Ren and Aoba’s cheeks. It earns a laugh out of them and a reward of further fluffing of dark fur. 


End file.
